Waiting
by Da-Le-Uh
Summary: Bellas Family has known that vampires are taking over the world.What happens when her family gets attacked and she and her sister go into hidding.E/B later. Rose and Alice come in second chapter.
1. Hidding

**Summary: Bella's life was always good she had her little sister Abra and her**

**Loving parents. Time passes by and Vampires start taking over the**

**They kill her parents; she and her sister go into hiding in a special little**

**Hidden under ground Facility that her father built only she and her sister**

**Know about what happens when she see the Cullen's. More action in the next Chapters E&B**

**Alone**

***BELLAS POV***

Hello my name is Bella Swan im 16 turning 17 on September 13 sadly

I will be celebrating my birthday with my little sister Abra like I have for the last year.

You all are probably wondering what my story is and I am here to tell You.

I live with Abra who is now 10 years old underground in a safe house-like facility which my Dad built just in case Something bad happens.

In the facility there's a life Supply of Food and everything we need.

The only thing I have other then Abra that's keeps us from going insane is my little puppy Aubri. I love her so much she is so tiny and was given to me by my parents when I turned 11. **(SEE PICTURE ON PROFILE IF YOU WANT)**

Well your still probably thinking why we are alone.

It all started on April 21_…..**(Just had to add my birthday somewhere in this)**_

**(Flashback 2 years ago)**

Abra and I were sitting on my bed playing with Aubri and Uploading music off my Laptop to my ipod.

That's when we heard a scream I immediately grabbed our escape bag that Dad told me to pack for us just in case one of THEM comes.

I put my Laptop and Ipod in my bag which contained all Abras and my important stuff Like Passport, IDs, Pictures of family, a lot of our clothes and money that dad gave me just in case, our bag pretty much had all our prize possessions in it.

I put Aubri in her Doggy cage and grabbed Abra and ran downstairs with all our stuff .What we saw there will stay with me forever it was our mom and dad on the floor bleeding on the verge of death I knew those filthy leaches did this they were taking over the world ,dad knew this and prepared us to leave on April 30th he tried to tell people no one believed him of course.

These Vampires were vicious they killed everyone, I snapped out of it and sat Down between my mother and father crying with Abra

"Bella leave and take Abra there going to come back" my father said

"I can't leave you daddy please don't leave us alone" I cried with Abra

"Bella please listen to your father he knows what's best for you both" My mom cried out

I put my face on her chest and cried until my father spoke again

"Bella sweetheart you both have to go now here's the key for our little area"

I took the key and put it around my neck and cried some more

"I love you mommy" I kissed her forehead

"I love you both my angles be safe" She said

I crawled over to my dad and kissed his forehead as well

"I love you Daddy , you and Mommy were always the best"

"Honey im so proud to be your father now go please take care of yourself and Abra I love you both so much" He said

I stayed there for another 2 mins while Abra said her final goodbyes to them.

I then I kissed them one last time and I grabbed my stuff and Abra ran to their room while we were there I grabbed my mom and dads prized possessions

Then I ran to their closet where our escape exit was.

Then we heard it an ear piercing scream I knew that was my mothers.

Then everything went silent and I knew they were dead.

They told us to run and we will .They died for us and were not going to die Without putting up a hell of a fight I will protect Abra.

I pressed the hidden button which was on the back of the mirror and there the closet flipped around and we jumped in it and ended up outside I knew we only had 1 min before the bloodsuckers smelt us.

I ran to the garden with Abra on my back and once I touched the garden floor we fell threw the floor

With Aubri and my stuff in my hands. Once I reached the floor I pressed the button And it cleared our smell from the outside

so they couldn't smell us.

The garden floors only opened for me, Abra or mom and dad no one else I ran for a while until I reached the end of the hall I opened the door with the key dad gave me and went inside.

Once we were inside the door automatically shut and was locked with over 50 kinds of locks.

Not even vampires could get threw the doors or even know where we were

I took Aubri out of her cage and put her on the floor and I walked around observing

Our new home there was a kitchen of course mom designed it.

There was 3 king size bedrooma with a Queen bed for me and Abra and a doggy bed, 1 bathroom and a pantry full of food which will never expire.

The Living room had couches and LCD TV house was pretty nice.

I sat Abra on the couch next to Aubri and our Bags.

This was going to be the beginning of out new life.

**_A/N: Hoped you liked it Give it a chance please_**

**_The Cullen's will be coming in like the 3rd chapter or so._**

**_Do you want Edwards Pov? Yes he is a Vamp :)_**


	2. Authors Note

_Authors Note D:_

**Im sorry but to me this is important**

**So I got 2 really good reviews which made me happy**

**Keep it up well anyway I got chapter 2 but…**

**I don't know if it's ready so I was thinking if one of**

**You lovely people reading would help me out**

**Okay if you mssg me and you think your actually going to help**

**Me. I will send you a small preview of chapter 2 and you**

**Can tell me if you like or it needs work Mkay**

_**Thank you for reading this BORING AUTHORS NOTE: )**_

_-3 Dahlia_


	3. Alice and Rosalie

**Our Regular Day**

_*BELLAS POV*_

Its Been 5 months since my birthday now 3 years

Abras Birthday Passed on **March 27_( :D)_** she turned 11

When I woke up this morning I noticed something next to me was missing.

Aubri was in her bed asleep of course that dog was always so lazy.

Then I realized Abra wasn't next to me I started to panic I jumped off our bed and yelled for her she didn't answer.

I ran to the living room and sighed in relief there Abra was sitting on The couch playing with the laptop .

She had earphones on so she couldn't hear me.

I walked over to her and took the earphones out of her ears.

"Abra why are you in here ?" I asked

"Why can't I be in here it's not dangerous" she said

"You never know Abra ive told you a million times never be near the door" I said getting angrier

"There's like 50 locks on the door no one will get inside" She shot back at me

"Abra please just listen" I said

"Okay im sorry" she said

I smiled and gave her a hug then I heard it a loud scream for help and a loud "Thump" I grabbed Abra and pulled her to our room.

"Abra stay here hold onto Aubri so she wont follow me and do not I repeat DO NOT leave this room only if you hear me tell you to" I whispered to her

"Okay be safe please" she said I nodded

I ran outside my bedroom to the monitors that showed me what was happening outside of our hiding area.

On one of the screens I saw two girls clearly not Vamps looking for somewhere to hide they were standing directly over the garden.

I quickly ran to the front door opened it and ran threw all the halls

I finally reached the area where I fell with Abra 2 years ago.

I pushed the button and the garden opened and the two girls fell in.

The garden closed right away locking itself.

I stared at the two girls one of them was Pixie like with short black hair she was tiny around 4,11, the other girl was tall and Model like she had long blonde hair she was around 5,7 or shorter.

I pushed another button making their scent disappear from the outside and inside of the Facility they looked confused.

"I will explain later follow me please" I said

They nodded and ran with me threw the halls I stepped Inside with them following me once Inside I locked all of the locks then motioned them to sit down they did.

"Abra come out now bring Aubri please" I half yelled

Two seconds later Abra came running Aubri right behind her

She pretty much tackled me with a hug.

"I was so worried what was the sound we heard" she cried

"Its okay im fine nothing happened" I said calming her down

She then noticed the 2 girls and looked up at me confused

"Who are they? Are they Vampires?"She asked

"No they are not Vampires and I don't know who they are clearly" I said

The two girls looked at each other then Little Pixie spoke.

"I am Alice Brandon and that is Rosalie Hale Thank you so much for saving us" She said then they both attacked me with a huge Hug.

"No problemo girls Im Bella and this is Abra" Then Aubri barked

"Oh ya and that is Aubri" I said laughing

"OH MY GOD WE CAN GO DOGGY SHOPPING" Alice Practically screamed

Then she all of a sudden she starts crying like someone just died

I looked at Rose with confusion she just looked sad.

"What wrong Alice" I asked worried

"We can't go Doggy shopping because the Vamps will kill us" She sobbed

I hugged her and Rose I still needed to know what their story was

So I simply asked.

"What happen to both of you?" I asked

"We will tell you if you tell us yours after" Rose Spoke I just nodded

"Well Alice and I have been Best friends for 4 years now and we knew about the whole Vamps taking over the world thing we planned on leaving on April 30 two years ago but we couldn't because by the time were going to leave Vampires attacked both of our houses killing my parents and hers

We got our possessions and ran to our Boyfriends house, our boyfriends all lived together because they were brothers and they had a hiding spot for us so when we got there our boyfriends and their brother were waiting and soon we all went into hiding for two years but a few days ago some vampires caught our scent we don't know how though and they broke into our hiding spot and attacked the boys I don't think they noticed us because they left after they bit them maybe they were full who cares we already knew they left venom in them once the Vamps left we ran over to their sides all 3 boys looked as if they were in pain we stayed with them for a day but we knew we had to leave because they would wake up as Vamps so we said our goodbyes and left them a note and we got our stuff and left

We walked for days looking for people we found no body today we were walking still looking when 3 Vamps starting following us they pushed us to the floor and were about to do some **"STUFF"** with us when we heard someone calling I swear I saw 3 other male Vamps that looked like our boyfriend and their brother calling for the 3 Vamps standing over us

While our attackers were distracted we starting running we had a feeling someone was here so we ran here while running we whispered We love you to the Vamps who saved us knowing they would hear us and that's when we fell threw the ground and found you" Rose said

I was shocked by their story and I knew I had to tell my story but they looked hungry.

"Do you want something to eat ill tell you my story after you both eat you look starved" I said

They nodded I made them all Pancakes since it was still morning and I put Aubri some food.

"So ill tell you our story while you all eat" They nodded "Well like you our family knew about The Vamps taking over so we were planning on leaving on April 30th but on April 21 our parents were attacked and killed, our father gave me the key for this place we said our goodbyes cried our eyes out then I grabbed Abra and Aubri and all our and our parents possessions then we heard my mother scream and we knew it was the end we had lost our parents so we escaped to this Facility that our father built for us we have been living here alone for 2 years now" I said in tears

"Oh My" Alice said we were now hugging

"Okay since your going to be living here lets get you settled" I said

**A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed I didn't want to make Rose and Alice Vampires I wanted them to be Best friends with Bella:]**

**Yes Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all Vamps**

**5 Reviews Please: D**

**And i would like to thank Rae2404 for helping me and she is going to be helping me with this story if she wants :D**


	4. Makeovers and Phones

**Hello sorry I Haven't updated in forever .The reason I didn't update is well idk:)**

**Lol, well im updating now because im bored and hope you like and thank you**

**For all my reviews.:)**

**_Don't mind my mistakes please_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight :(_**

_**Rooms and Makeovers**_

_Previously_

_"Oh My" Alice said we were now hugging_

_"Okay since your going to be living here lets get you settled" I said_

_Back to Present_

**Bella's POV**

**--------------**

"Uhhh Bella not be rude but where do we sleep" Rose asked

"Oh ya sorry follow me" I said walking towards my room

We walked into my room and opened another door connected to it inside that room was another two doors which were bedrooms. I didn't know we had guestrooms when we first came here but after a few days I found them.

Abra didn't want to sleep in her own room So she slept in my room.

"Well those are your rooms they have everything in them that you would need" I said

They both went into different rooms and put their stuff down 1 min later they both came Out.

"Thanks I love it" They both said at about the same time

"Sorry there's only one bathroom" I said

"Its okay we don't mind" Rose said

"Uh can you both make me a promise" I said

"Sure what is it" They both said once again at the same time wow

"Err Can you not open the front door at all" I said

"Well okay we won't" Rose said

"Uhhh Bella can I ask you something?" Alice said

"Sure" I said

"CAN I GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!" She yelled happily

"Well….Uhhh" I said not knowing if she thinks im ugly or something

"Oh no Bella I know what your thinking that's not what she thinks" Rose Said laughing

"BELLA YOU AREN'T UGLY I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU WITH SOME MAKEUP" Alice happily

Yelled again

"Oh okay then you can give me a makeover" I said happily

"YAY!!!!" Alice screamed

"Alice stop screaming please" Rose said getting annoyed

"Oh HaHa k" Alice whispered

I was then pulled into Alice's room and saw all of her makeup on her bed she probably was going to give me a makeover even if I said no.

**4 Hours Later**

After 4 hours of getting tortured by Alice I was finally done THANK GOD no more makeovers

Alice was now giving Abra a makeover, while Rose and I are sitting in the living room

Talking about are Aubri who was playing with an invisible ball , but suddenly we heard a phone ring which was strange because the house phone never rings, right after the second ring we both hear a scream.

"That sound like Alice" Rose yelled

We both ran into the room and saw Alice staring at her phone ring.

"Alice who is it" Abra Asked getting worried

Rose ran towards Alice and stared at the phone in shock.

"its-."

**_A/N: OMG Cliffy that sucks doesn't it :D I wonder who it is. Can you guess? Lol Review_**

**_Might update if I get at least 3 reviews that's all I want._**


	5. Authors Note Read Important

**Authors Note Sorry**

_Okay this is my second Authors Note I know it sucks but still it's important_

_I got so many reviews yesterday when I updated and im happy_

_So I might Update Monday or Tuesday :)_

_Okay back to the point I want Jacob in this story but he won't be like_

_Bella's boyfriend only best friend_

_He won't be in love with her and he won't be a werewolf yet_

_If you don't want him in this story tell me that in your reviews_

_Because if I don't get any complaints about Jake im putting h__im in the next chapter…_

**_(P.S)He's not the person who calls Alice's phone just pointing that out_**

_-Dahlia3_


	6. Phone Calls and Jake

Okay well im updating because I got a lot of reviews and im happy about that

So heres chapter 4 hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(

**Ignore** My mistakes please :)

Phone Calls

_Previously_

_Rose ran towards Alice and stared at the phone in shock._

_"Its-."_

_**-------------**_

**Bella's Pov.**

"It's Jasper" Rose Screams

"Who's that" Abra and I Ask

"Alice's boyfriend" Rose says

"Aren't you going to answer then"

Alice opens her phone and starts talking

"Hello Jazzy?" Alice says

We all go near her so we can listen in

"Alice are you alright?" I assume Jasper says

"This doesn't sound like my Jazzy" Alice says sadly

"Alice this is your Jazzy my voice changed after I transformed" Jasper says

"Oh I see" Alice says

"Alice honey where are you" Jasper says

After he asks this Alice looks at me for my approval I just nod my head

"We found this place underground and a girl lives here and she's really nice she saved us" Alice says

"Are you sure she is trustworthy" Jasper says he's very protective I see

"Of course she is Jazzy are you coming here I really miss you" Alice says

"No honey im sorry I can't not now" Jasper says I can hear the sadness in his voice

"Why not!" Alice yells

"Because Alice I don't know if I can control myself im still a newborn" Jasper says calmly

"But I want to see you it's not fair" Alice says with tears rolling down her face

"I know honey I know but I promise you I will see you soon" Jasper says

"Okay Jazzy I love you please stay safe" Alice says

"I love you to Alice and you do the same" Jasper says

"Where's Emmett is he okay?!" Rose asks

"He's right here Rose" Jasper says Alice hands Rose the Phone

"Hey Babe" I hear Emmett say

"Emmy!" Rose yells

"Rose are you alright did anyone hurt you" Emmett says

"No im fine but I miss you so much" she says

"I miss you to babe" Emmett says

"Where are you Emmett" Rose says

"We found this house it has 2 people in it but their nice" Emmett says

"Are you eating humans" Rose asks I guess were playing 20 questions

"Babe we eat animal's don't worry most human's are hiding" Emmett says

"Oh okay I love you Emmett" Rose says

"I love you to Rose stay safe" Emmett says

"Tell Jasper I love him to" Alice screams in the background

"He says he loves you to Alice" Emmett says

"Okay Rose stay safe and we will be calling you back later Love you" Emmett says

"Okay Emmett bye love you to" Rose says closing the phone

**20 mins later**

It's been 20 mins of Rose and Alice crying it's really heartbreaking seeing them like this they have finally stopped crying and have fallen asleep on the couch , Abra is sleeping in the room Aubri is eating ,im sitting on the kitchen counter looking at family pictures that I just found in my room , I pass a page and look at the picture I see it's a picture of Jacob my best friend I have no idea where he is that makes me sad hopefully he's okay, I haven't seen him since he got with his girlfriend Leah , I close the book not wanting to see the painful memories , I look at the screen's showing the outside but what I saw next was very unexpected someone falling threw the garden floor , I got up and ran to Rose and Alice

"Rose Alice Wake up now" I yelled

Rose woke up but Alice stayed asleep

"What's wrong Bella" Rose Asked

"Someone got into the Facility I don't know how though"

"What are we going to do" Rose Asked

"Pick up Alice and take her to the room stay in there with Abra" I said

"What about you" Rose asked while picking Alice up

"Ill be fine just go Aubri follow her" I demanded

Rose ran off but Aubri stayed behind this dog is so stubborn

"Go Aubri now" I said

She just stared at me then barked I knew that meant no

"Fine stay behind me then" I said

I ran towards the door with Aubri behind me, I opened it and ran out of course Aubri didn't listen and she ran in front of me.

"Aubri no get over here" I ran after her

Then I heard

"Shit ow" A male voice yelled I immediately knew who it was then

I ran towards the voice and saw Aubri biting on to the figures leg I thought it was pretty fun since the figure was pretty tall and Aubri was so tiny.

I ran towards the figure and Jumped on him

"Jacob!" I screamed

"Bella!" He yelled back

"Aubri off" She stopped biting him

10 seconds later Abra comes running out and jumps on Jake as well

"Hey Abra" Jake says

"Hey Jakey" She says

I then let go of Jake and press the button that clears his scent

"Lets go inside come on" I say

We walk in and lock the doors

"Omg! Who's that he's tall why is he so tall?" Alice screams

"Bella who is that?" Rose says

"This is Jakey my best friend" I say

"I thought I was your best friend!" Alice says

"Alice you are and so is Rose but Jake is to" I say

"Oh HaHa I knew that sorry" Alice says

"Alice Rose this is Jacob we've known him since we were little"

"Hi Jacob" they both say

"Sup" Jacob says

"Jacob this is Alice and Rose my two new best friends"

"Nice to meet you" Jake says

"Same" Both the girls say

"So Jake where's Leah" Abra asks

I look at Jakes face and he looks like he's about to cry

"She-."

**A/N: Another Little Cliffy okay this Chapter was hard to write but I wanted Jake in my story I wonder what happen to Leah lol find out in the next chapter**

**5 reviews Please then ill update :]**


	7. Fun with the Fam

**A/N: So sorry I updated so late. Don't hate me lol Well, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for and thanks for all your great reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this twilight. SM does. (:**

_Previously…_

_"So Jake where's Leah" Abra asks_

_I look at Jakes face and he looks like he's about to cry_

_"She-."_

**------------------------------------------------**

"She's gone…" Jacob said.

"What do you mean" Both Abra and I say.

"She just… disappeared" Jacob says

" What happened?" says Alice.

"Well, I went out to get her some flowers and when I came back, she was gone" Jacob said tears forming in his eyes.

I ran to Jacob giving him a hug and whisper in his ear

"We'll get her back for you, I promise"

"Well, let's change the subject, by the way, how did you get in here Jakey?" Abra said.

Jake looks up, and says "I'm like family; your dad put me in as family for the facility."

"Well, I'm bored. What do you guys wanna do?" Alice says.

"What is there to do?" Abra says.

"I'm hungry" Jake says randomly.

"Of course you are, your always hungry Jake" I say.

Jake gets up and walks to the fridge and opens it and starts scanning it. Everyone is just standing there staring at him while he looks for food. Jake sticks his head out of the refrigerator with a chicken bone sticking out of his mouth and his hands full of food.

"Do you guys want some?"

Everyone laughed as he starts stuffing his face.

At least he's not down anymore.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**2 Hours Later**

Jacob eventually fell asleep on the couch; I swear he's like a dog. Rose and Alice are sitting on the floor discussing hair products for Jake. Abra is in the room playing with Aubri. While I'm sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice-cream to pass the time. Jacob wakes up and walks over to me staring at my ice-cream with curiosity.

"Um...What flavor is that" Jacob says

"Cookies and Cream…why" I say

"May I have a sample, I never tried that flavor before" Jacob lies.

"Sure" I say while passing him the container of ice-cream.

Once he gets it, he runs off with it to the bathroom and starts devouring it. I wasn't as shocked because that's Jacob for you,

**------------------------------------------------**

**5 minutes later**

Jacob comes out and hands me an empty container and says

"Here you go, I'm done with my sample"

I glare at him and throw the container at his head. Jacob playfully tackles me and starts poking me, so i do the only thing i can think of I yell "Rose, Alice. HELP!"

Alice and Rose run and jump on Jacobs back, smacking him.

"Abra! HELP" Jacob yells

"No thank you" Abra says smiling staring at us

I feel like I have a family again, with my best friends, my sister and my dog.

_**~The Next Day~**_

We're all sitting at the table eating breakfast, when SUDDENLY, there's a loud scream making everyone jump

Jake and I run to the monitors to see what's happening.

Alice says "Bella! What is it?!

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to do that. (: You'll all have to wait for the next chapter! Don't worry, I'll update faster for you all. BUT you have to review.**

**5 reviews or more please, than the next chapter will come (: thank you!**


	8. The little girl

**Authors Note: Im so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever I had a lot of things to deal with and school started and I was in a different country for vacation so please forgive me for not updating but here it is**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight**

**------------------------------**

_Previously_

_Jake and I run to the monitors to see what's happening._

_Alice says "Bella! What is it?!_

_-----------------------------------_

**Jacobs POV (Someone other then Bella Finally)**

On the Screen was a girl about Abras age screaming and crying on the floor she was just sitting there.

Alice and Rose come and saw the screen

"Omg we have to help her she's so young" Alice screams and runs to the door opening it and running into the hall

"Jacob get Alice!" Bella says not taking her eyes off the screen

I run out into the hall and grab Alice just before she can open the door that we fell threw

"Let me go we have to save her" She yells

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and run back into the house locking the door behind me

"Put me down!" Alice Screams hitting my back so I dump her on the couch and walk over to Bella while Alice continues screaming

"We have to save her we have to what would you do if that was Abra!" She screams from the couch

"Alice SHUT UP that's not Abra so shut up!" Bella Suddenly Yells scaring the shit out of all of us even Aubri hid under the couch

"Rose take Alice and Abra to the room please" I say calmly she nods and takes Alice and Abras hand and takes them to the room

"Bells calm down" I say wrapping my arms around her

"Jake their using her for bait" She whispers

"Who is Bella?"

"The Vampires Jake their using the little girl as bait cause they know someone's in the area" She cries

"Shit" I say shaking my head

"Look!" Bella says looking at the screen

On the screen there's the little girl being picked up by a person by the looks of it the person looks human and is a male, he starts running but suddenly he gets pushed on the floor by 2 vampires they kill him and the little girl

"You were right" Rose says coming out of no where

"There's always a human hiding somewhere if Alice went outside she would have been killed" Bella Whispers

"The Vamps know what their doing" I continue

"You have to listen if you want to survive" Bella says

"I will im sorry" Alice says coming out of the bedroom

**Authors Note: Im sorry it's short but it's okay ill update soon **

**The 2 Vampires weren't any of the Cullens don't worry**

**Review :)**


End file.
